Coffee and Dave and Blaine
by under.spectra
Summary: Just a sweet look into the their unique relationship.  promp by Badymaru


For Bady my Valentine, whom I consider to be one of the great Pirate kings. I look up to this girl. Happy Valentine's Day, baby!

This is my first mini ficlet and it's my first fluff story ever, I'm proud.

* * *

Blaine flat popped off the top of the cinnamon shaker and tipped the contents into his drink. Not the whole thing but just enough to raise the eyebrow of the boy sitting across from him.

"_Shhh_," Blaine joked, bringing his finger to his lips. "It's a trick I learned, try it."

He wiggled the drink in front of Dave's nose.

"No thank you."

"Come _on,_" Blaine coaxed. His efforts were returned with a stony expression.

He set the coffee down on the table top, hugging it to himself. "Cinnamon gives the flavor more of a bite."

Dave watched a baby pulling at it's mothers hair and then a young employee fumble with a paper cup and straw. He kept his eyes anywhere but on Blaine.

They sat in a momentary silence. Blaine stirred and re stirred the liquid with a grin on his face, Dave however, was only passing for calm.

"You need to relax, David."

"Karofsky."

"…Dave," Blaine eyed him. "You're wound up so tight. Relax, I could order you a Cappuccino…"

"What?"

Blaine smiled into his drink, enjoying the taste of his own creation and the aroma swirling around his mouth. "If I drink too much of this stuff it kind of makes me sleepy."

Dave only looked at him with a cautious curiosity. Blaine seemed to be talking more to the coffee then to him.

"Listen Dave…you must have a million questions. I want you to know that I'm here to answer all of them. I at least want to try."

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Dave's mouth but his demeanor remained reserved.

As Blaine downed the last bit of coffee he winked at the football player, stood, and tossed the cup in the trash before getting back in line.

Dave was opening up finally, but the progress was so painfully slow. He wished Dave could be comfortable enough to give him a piggy back ride at_ least_.

_Baby steps, Blaine_, he cooed to himself. _Baby steps for my baby._ He looked back at the jock who quickly looked away from him, flustered, before he returned with a fresh cup and a glass of ice water which he pushed towards Dave. "I'm glad you agreed to meet with me again."

Dave shrugged. "Nobody knows who you are in Lima."

"Bingo." Blaine smiled around his cup. "So if say, you were to take me to dinner…no one would bat an eye."

Dave blushed and looked down at his water. He'd never had this kind of attention from a guy before.

"I'm not taking you to dinner," He mumbled.

"Are you sure about that?" Blaine beamed.

Dave smiled this time, looking from his water to Blaine one to many times. "Yeah."

Blaine hid his laughter behind his drink and bit the end of his thumb, returning Dave's breathtaking smile.

That smile was important, Blaine knew, because it was very rare that anyone even really got to see Dave's genuine smile and Blaine had been privileged enough to see it a few times now. They had met under pretty unique circumstances and Blaine marveled at how much had changed since that day on the steps.

A few more sly glances across the table and some thoughtful whispers later they left their chairs to leave.

Dave was out the door before Blaine could get the right amount of 'brown magic' into his third cup of the morning. He flew out of the cafe after Dave with a straw in his mouth and his keys jangling in the hand that wasn't holding his drink. Dave smirked at Blaine's seemingly ruffled feathers and Blaine only gave him a death glare back.

They climbed into Blaine's expensive black car and drove off towards Dave's house and as they pulled up Blaine put the car in park and took off his seat belt.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked in surprise. "Nothing you don't want me to, I'm assuming I'm not allowed in." Blaine took a sip of coffee and set it in the built in drink holder between the driver and passenger seat. He leaned forward, resting his arm on the back of Dave's headrest and waited.

Dave was surprisingly cool when he told Blaine he wouldn't mind seeing more of him in Lima over the next couple of weeks.

"Good." Blaine's voice had dropped to a low and serious voice. "And you can come up and stay with me if you're into it. They allow boys in the dorm rooms you know."

"Stay with you?"

"Mm'hm. You'd just need to sign some papers."

They looked at each other for a long moment before Blaine leaned in and gave Dave a very soft and quiet kiss on his lips. _So soft_, Blaine thought, and Dave could taste the coffee already.

Blaine leaned even further into Dave's lap to share another kiss but as soon as their lips met a horrible sound broke their special ending.

The Cinnamon infused medium drip had tipped over onto the fine leather interior of the vehicle.

Their eyes went wide at once.

"Your car, dude!"

"My coffee!"

* * *

XD

Ahem, thank you for riding the Blainofsky Mobile, see you next time!


End file.
